Repost :: December 21, 2009
by gengpetals
Summary: "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" / "Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun berantem!" / "..Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa.." / Malam itu bukanlah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Hankyung / "Saranghae.." / HANCHUL and all SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS! WARNING INSIDE! COMPLETED! Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

-GENGPETALS'-

**DECEMBER 21, 2009**

**.  
**

**HANCHUL'S ROMANCE AND SUPER JUNIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

WARNING : TYPOS/ABAL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SIMPLE.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari buku Super Junior berjudul **THE EVERLASTING STORIES OF SUJU **yang memuat fakta-fakta seputar Super Junior. beberapa dialog, kejadian, dan postingan cyworld dikutip berdasarkan fakta mengenai kasus Hankyung yang ada dibuku itu, dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi author ~~

* * *

Author Pov

Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan menelusuri taman didekat dorm mereka. Keadaan yang gelap dan sepi karena telah larut malam membuat mereka tidak takut ditemukan oleh fans mereka.

"Ada apa Han, malam-malam begini mengajakku ke taman?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan kembali ke China."

"Mwo? Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana Han?"

Hankyung terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukan China dan rumahku."

"Pabo, padahal kita baru saja dari sana setelah SS4 Nanjing. Kita berdua menyempatkan diri ke Beijing dan bertemu orangtuamu, bahkan makan malam bersama mereka."

Hankyung cuma bisa tersenyum.

"Berapa lama?"

Kembali hening.

"Aku.. belum memikirkannya."

"Sebaiknya jangan lama-lama, atau aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi lagi tanpaku."

Hankyung menatap Heechul. Yang ditatap pun menjadi salah tingkah dan mengalihkan mukanya yang telah memerah.

"Yaaa china oleng, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jeongmal gomawo Heechul-ah, kau telah banyak membantuku dan menjadi orang terdekatku selama aku di Korea dan menjadi member Super Junior."

"..."

"Waeyo Chullie?"

"Kau berkata seolah akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali saja."

Hankyung kembali tersenyum. Senyuman getir.

"Hei Heenim, kau lapar tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Ahaa, kau tau saja keinginanku. Kajja, kita kembali ke dorm dan buatkan aku Beijing Fried Rice."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung dan berlari kembali ke dorm, dengan canda tawa menghiasi langkah mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, 21 Desember 2009 …

Berita itu serasa petir menyambar para member Super Junior di siang bolong. Headline berita itu terpampang jelas di laptop Leeteuk, yang telah dikelilingi oleh 12 member Super Junior, termasuk Heechul sang namja cantik.

HANKYUNG SUPER JUNIOR MENUNTUT SM ENTERTAIMENT?!

"Yaaa, apa maksudnya berita ini? Panggil Hankyung kemari!"

"Eum, dia sedang di China hyung."

"Mwo? Kalau begitu segera hubungi dia!"

"Tidak bisa hyung, nomornya tidak aktif!"

Sementara para member lainnya sibuk mencari cara bagaimana menghubungi Hankyung, Heechul hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana caranya menghubungi Hankyung hyung? Bukankah tadi malam kalian teleponan cukup lama? Apakah ia tak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Siwon. Member lain juga mulai menatapnya.

Heechul tetap tak bergeming.

"Hyung!"

"Diam! Aku tak tau apa-apa! Dasar brengsek!"

Heechul berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Member lain hanya terdiam menatapnya, dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Di kamarnya, Heechul mencoba menghubungi Hankyung. Tapi yang terdengar hanya, "Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak terdaftar."

"Sial!" Heechul melempar i-phone nya sembarangan, bahkan hampir mengenai Heebum yang sedang asyik tidur disudut kamar. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan karena tatapan atau godaan Hankyung seperti biasanya, melainkan menahan emosi.

Heechul berusaha tenang, dan membuka akun e-mail nya, berharap Hankyung mengiriminya sesuatu. Namun ia kembali kecewa, tidak ada inbox terbaru dari Hankyung.

Ia pun membuka cyworld nya. Kini ia tau makna postingan terbaru dari cyworld Hankyung sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Saat ini, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, kalian semua masih ada untukku. Aku mencintai kalian!

Sial, beraninya kau meninggalkan tuan Kim Heechul sendirian. Hannie, sebenarnya dimana kau sekarang? Batin Heechul. Airmata mulai menggenang di kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Hankyung Pov

"Han, apa tidak apa-apa kau disini, sementara teman-temanmu pasti sedang mencarimu dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Gwaenchana umma, biarkan Han berpikir dulu, apakah semua ini baik bagi Han dan juga bagi mereka. Han tak ingin semua berakhir dengan penyesalan."

Ya, aku harus memikirkan semua ini dengan baik. Pasti sekarang berita itu sudah tersebar luas. Dan aku tak tau apa reaksi mereka jika mengetahuinya.

Sebenarnya berat bagiku melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka semua. Mereka sudah aku anggap keluargaku dan bagian dari hidupku.

Terutama dia.

Kim Heechul, aku tahu kau akan terluka. Mianhae..

.

.

.

Leeteuk Pov

"Hyung, gawat!" seru Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah?"

"Kyuhyun dan Heechul hyung berantem!"

Oke, kali ini aku tak tau apa lagi masalah mereka. Lebih baik aku melihat mereka dulu.

.

.

A few minutes ago..

Heechul Pov

"Yaaa Cho Kyuhyun, keluar sekarang juga!" teriakku memanggil si maknae kurang ajar itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Heh Kim Heechul! Kau tak perlu menggedor-gedor pintuku seperti itu!" dia pun keluar. Maknae sialan.

"Apa maksudmu membuat postingan seperti itu di cyworld, hah?!"

Dia terdiam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Dan dengan angkuhnya dia menatapku.

"Karena Hangeng benar-benar orang yang sangat buruk, lebih buruk dari apapun juga. Dan ia tak pantas menjadi bagian dari kita dan juga Super Junior!"

Brengsek! Ia tak berhak menilai Hankyung seperti itu! Akan kubuat ia menyesal dengan perkataannya.

.

.

Leeteuk Pov

"Hei kalian, sudah hentikan!" seruku melerai perkelahian didepanku ini. Tapi mereka seakan tak peduli, dan terus saja berkelahi diselingi dengan adu mulut yang sengit.

"Sial, ini tak akan ada habisnya." Ya, mengingat dua biang ribut di dorm saling berkelahi dan juga beradu mulut pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan yang dahsyat. Member lain juga mulai berkumpul melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wookie-ah, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?"

"Eum, semua karena ini hyung." Sungmin yang menjawab, sambil memberikan i-phone nya padaku.

Aku mengambil i-phone nya. Member lain yang juga penasaran mendekat padaku dan ikut melihat apa penyebab Heechul dan Kyuhyun berperang dahsyat seperti itu.

Dan kini aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, setelah melihat postingan terbaru dari cyworld Kyuhyun.

Even a beast doesn't bite the hand that feeds on. I can not undestand.

.

.

Author Pov

Leeteuk memberi kode pada Siwon dan Kangin, yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon telah menahan Heechul yang terus memberontak, sementara Kangin menahan Kyuhyun yang juga memberontak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Heechul padanya.

"Semuanya, mohon tenang dulu sebentar!" kata Leeteuk setengah berteriak, yang cukup membuat semua terutama Heechul dan Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi bisakah kita menyelesaikan semua ini baik-baik tanpa pertengkaran dan adu mulut?"

"Tapi hyung, dia yang mulai duluan!" tuduh Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Heechul.

"Apa kau bilang? Emangnya siapa yang duluan mencari masalah dan menuduh orang sembarangan, hah?!" bantah Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Tapi apa yang aku bilang itu kenyataan! Memang itulah Hangeng yang sebenarnya!"

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul kembali memberontak keras, namun Siwon berusaha menahan dan menangkannya.

"Kim Heechul! Cho Kyuhyun! Tenangkan diri kalian!" semua kembali terdiam. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan.

Ya, Kim Heechul menangis didalam dekapan tangan Siwon. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah menunjukkan airmatanya, bahkan sewaktu akting di drama sedih sekalipun.

"Hyung.." Siwon menenangkan Heechul dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heechul berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras. Member lain yang melihatnya hanya diam, larut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Heechul hyung, mianhae, aku tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu padamu, padahal aku mengerti perasaanmu pasti sedang kacau, batin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Hankyung-ah, dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau buat kami terutama Heechul menderita? Batin Leeteuk. Matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hankyung hyung, aku mohon kembalilah, jangan buat Heechul hyung bersedih, batin Siwon. Perasaannya juga mulai kacau.

Dan berbagai pikiran juga mulai memenuhi member lain atas kepergian Hankyung dan juga kesedihan Heechul, karena mereka tau seberapa dekatnya hubungan Heechul dan Hankyung sejak dulu.

.

.

.

TBC? OR FIN?

Itu semua tergantung dari para readers sekalian.  
Kalau ada yang menginginkan lanjutannya, silahkan review ;)

my fanfict debut ^o^ jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata, alurnya yang nggak jelas, ataupun ceritanya yang kurang menarik *bow*

ini fanfict repost, karena post yang pertama hilang -_-

Gomawoo bagi yang sudah menyempatkan bacaaa~

See yaa at the next chapter, review pleasee *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

-GENGPETALS'-

**DECEMBER 21, 2009**

**.**

**HANCHUL'S ROMANCE AND SUPER JUNIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

WARNING : TYPOS/ABAL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SIMPLE.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari buku Super Junior berjudul **THE EVERLASTING STORIES OF SUJU **yang memuat fakta-fakta seputar Super Junior. beberapa dialog, kejadian, dan postingan cyworld dikutip berdasarkan fakta mengenai kasus Hankyung yang ada dibuku itu, dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi author ~~

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

Leeteuk Pov

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak Hankyung menuntut SM Entertaiment. Tuntutan itu diterima pengadilan, namun SMent langsung menyatakan banding atas tuntutan Hankyung. Hh, ini tak akan ada habisnya.

Sudah 3 bulan ini juga Hankyung tidak pulang ke dorm dan tidak juga menghubungi kami. Keberadaannya saja tidak diketahui pasti. Bisa saja dia di China, bahkan mungkin bisa saja dia masih berada di Korea, memperhatikan kami semua yang sedang kacau dari kejauhan.

Mungkin Hankyung masih ingin sendiri dan berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Ya, itu yang diperlukannya.

Sementara Heechul, selama hampir 3 bulan ini selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah keluar kamar kecuali sangat mendesak, seperti minum dan makan. Itupun hanya keluar sekali dua kali dalam sehari, lalu kembali mengurung diri. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Berbagai cara telah aku dan para member lakukan supaya Heechul bersemangat, namun tak ada yang berhasil.

Mulai dari Siwon yang datang setiap hari ke kamarnya, namun keluar dengan lemparan barang dari Heechul. Haha, pasti si simba itu membujuknya dengan berbagai ceramah yang tentu saja paling anti untuk Heechul.

Lalu Kangin yang juga datang membujuknya dengan mengajak keluar dan minum-minum, namun keluar dengan dorongan Heechul. Tentu saja, pasti si racoon itu menarik paksa Heechul untuk keluar, malah justru dia yang didorong keluar. Siapa sangka kalau Cinderella cantik itu punya tenaga seribu kuda, haha.

Juga Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang mengajak berbelanja, ke salon, dan hal-hal yang biasa disukai Heechul. Namun kembali ditolak olehnya.

Aku juga setiap hari datang ke kamarnya, terkadang menemani Siwon atau Kangin, bersama member lain, ataupun sendiri. Tapi ia juga sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Padahal biasanya ia selalu terbuka padaku.

Terakhir saat aku datang ke kamarnya bersama Eunhyuk, ia hanya mengatakan.

"Jebal Jungsoo-ya, tinggalkan aku untuk beberapa waktu. Emosi ku belum stabil. Kalau bertemu orang lain, aku malah semakin depresi. Dulu aku tinggal bersama Hankyung, makan dan minum bersama, kami sangat dekat. Ini sungguh berat bagiku."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Arraseo Heechul-ah, tapi ingat jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Hankyung juga pasti tak ingin kau bersedih seperti ini."

Heechul hanya diam. Akhirnya Eunhyuk juga angkat bicara.

"Hyung memang nggak begitu hebat menyanyi atau dance, tapi kita nggak bisa bertahan tanpamu hyung."

Untuk sesaat Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dalam, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Aku dan Eunhyuk pun menyerah, dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Flashback 3 bulan yang lalu, pada malam pertengkaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok.. seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul. Heechul yang sedang melamun di balkon kamarnya tersentak. Hanya satu nama yang terpikir di otaknya.

Hankyung! Hannie pulang!

Dengan perasaan senang, Heechul berlari kedepan pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Kau pulang Han…" ucapannya terputus begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang ternyata di balik pintu kamar Heechul hanya tersenyum canggung. "Annyeong hyung."

Heechul kembali berwajah dingin. "Ada apa?"

"Aniya hyung, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Bolehkan aku masuk?"

Heechul hanya diam dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di depan kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun ikut masuk dan mengikuti Heechul ke balkon kamarnya.

Sudah 5 menit mereka duduk disana, namun belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kau menemuiku sekarang? Kau masih tidak terima dengan perlakuanku tadi?" Heechul membuka pembicaraan dengan nada sinis. Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang sebelum emosiku muncul dan bisa menghancurkan dorm." Heechul beranjak dari kursinya, namun terhenti karena Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu hyung, sebenarnya.. aku.." ucapan Kyuhyun terputus.

"Apa maumu? Lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganmu dan enyah dari hadapanku!" Heechul berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah menggenggam tangan Heechul semakin erat.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun, yang membuat Heechul terdiam, tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuat hyung kecewa dan marah kepadaku. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengatai Hankyung hyung seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa kecewa, kenapa ia tega meninggalkan kita tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kita. Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya, juga member lain. Pasti Heechul hyung juga, kan?"

Heechul masih tetap diam.

"Mianhae hyung, aku telah membuatmu lebih terluka, padahal aku tau kau pasti lebih sedih lagi dengan keputusan Hankyung hyung. Aku dan member lain tau seberapa dekat hubungan kalian sejak dulu. Tapi aku.. aku.." ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terputus. Airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Namun sebuah tangan mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun terdiam, tak menyangka Heechul yang terkenal cuek melakukan hal ini. Ia pun membalas pelukan Heechul, bahkan lebih erat.

"Gwaenchana Kyu, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini," kata Heechul sambil bergetar menahan airmatanya. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung hyung nya itu.

"Uljima hyung, aku yakin Hankyung hyung akan kembali pada kita semua, cepat atau lambat. Hyung harus kuat!"

Flashback end.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar Heechul. Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah, member lain yang sengaja berkumpul disitu pun langsung mengerubungi mereka.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Siwon mewakili member lain bertanya pada Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Dia tetap tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hanya meminta kita memberinya waktu untuk mengendalikan emosinya."

"Tapi berapa lama lagi hyung? Dia sudah hampir 3 bulan seperti ini. Masa sepanjang hidupnya dia akan seperti ini terus?"

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas panjang.

-Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby- Handphone Leeteuk berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yobseyo.."

"…"

"Kami sedang di dorm, waeyo manager?"

"…"

"Semua lengkap, namun Heechul tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia masih belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan."

"…"

"Hankyung? Kami belum mendapat kabar apapun darinya selama hampir 3 bulan ini."

"…"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Leeteuk berubah.

"Ye?! Jinjjayo?! Benarkah itu manager?"

"…"

"Ne, arraseo manager. Gomawo."

Leeteuk menutup teleponnya, dan bergegas kembali menuju kamar Heechul, diikuti para member yang penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Heechul-ah! Heechul-ah!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Heechul. Member lain yang penasaran tetap mengerubungi Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah iya, kalian cepat buka internet dan searching mengenai Hangeng."

"Eh? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hankyung hyung?"

"Searching sekarang dan kalian akan tau jawabannya, cepat!"

"A-arraseo hyung!"

Member lain pun berlari menuju komputer di ruang tengah dorm dan mengerubunginya. Sementara Leeteuk dan Siwon tetap berada di depan kamar Heechul.

"Heechul-ah! Heechul-ah buka pintunya! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang Hankyung! Kim Heechul!"

Namun tetap hening, hanya terdengar suara ribut dari ruang tengah.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Heechul hyung di dalam? Apa jangan-jangan dia.. aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres hyung," kata Siwon cemas.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikiran yang sama juga menghantui otaknya. Ia kembali menggedor pintu kamar Heechul.

"Heechul-ah! Buka pintumu sekarang juga! Kim Heechul!"

Tetap hening.

"Won-ah, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini. Kita dobrak saja pintu kamarnya dan lihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam."

"Arraseo hyung, aku siap."

"Oke, hana, dul, set!" Leeteuk dan Siwon mendobrak pintu kamar Heechul. Namun pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat.

"Hyung, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Kangin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Leeteuk dan Siwon.

"Nah, pas sekali. Kangin-ah, bantu kami mendobrak pintu kamar Heechul. Daritadi kami panggil dia tidak ada sahutan di dalam. Aku.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya.." kata Leeteuk terbata. Airmata mulai menggenang di kedua mata indahnya. Sebagai seorang leader, tentu dia sangat bertanggung jawab dan juga meyanyangi seluruh membernya. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka semua. Kangin segera mengusap airmata Leeteuk dan memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kangin menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung, Kangin hyung benar. Lebih baik kita coba saja lagi mendobrak pintu kamar Heechul," sambung Siwon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk. Leeteuk melepas pelukan Kangin dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Ne, kalian benar Kangin-ah, Won-ah. Ayo kita coba lagi. Kangin-ah, kau juga bantu ya."

"Arraseo hyung."

"Oke, hana, dul.."

Belum sempat mereka mencoba mendobrak kembali pintu kamar Heechul, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok tubuh kurus dan acak-acakan dengan mata basah seakan habis menangis.

"Heechul-ah.."

Sosok itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Heechul berjalan ke arah Siwon dan memeluknya erat, membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin kaget dan hanya bisa terdiam. Siwon yang juga kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Heechul hanya bisa membalas pelukan Heechul dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Heechul terisak pelan di pelukan Siwon.

"Gwaenchana hyung.."

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hankyung? Mengapa Heechul kembali menampakkan kesedihannya pada member lain? Lalu apakah Heechul akan terus mengurung diri? Tunggu chapter berikutnya, and stay review ;)

**FAZA Phantomhive : **neee ini udah lanjut, ultimate bias author juga Hankyung *gaada yang nanya -_- mianhae kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai ama harapan *bow* gomawo review nya ^^

**tanmayleen1008 : **neee ini udah lanjut, author juga sering galau gara gara dia, kenapa dia bisa setega itu meninggalkan SJ, hiks T^T tentu saja boleeeh ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**Heemighty : **neee ini udah lanjut.. huh? siapa ya? *innocentface* hehehe gomawo review nyaa, saya jadi malu u,u

**Vie Joyers3424 : **buku itu berisi fakta-fakta SJ, dan ada juga mengenai kasus Hankyung yang bahkan baru athor tau, termasuk postingan cyworld itu.. postingan Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan bahwa dia lebih dukung SM daripada Hankyung itu yang mendorong author buat bikin ff, karena author yakin kalau Kyuhyun nggak mungkin seperti itu.. author juga pengen mencoba berimajinasi bagaimana reaksi Heechul mengenai kejadian itu, dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.. ini udah lanjut, dan gomawo review nya ^^

and thanks a lot to **annisadeaa - YuniNie HanChullie - Beakren - Me - sha - Guest - miss sleeptight - lalalala **atas review nyaaa, ini udah lanjut ^^

dan satu lagi, tidak semua kejadian adalah nyata, sekali lagi ini hanya imajinasi author yang dituangkan dalam sebuah fanfiction ..

at last, mianhae kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan *bow* stay review, and see ya at the next chapteeer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-GENGPETALS'-

**DECEMBER 21, 2009**

**.**

**HANCHUL'S ROMANCE AND SUPER JUNIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

WARNING : TYPOS/ABAL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SIMPLE.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari buku Super Junior berjudul **THE EVERLASTING STORIES OF SUJU **yang memuat fakta-fakta seputar Super Junior. beberapa dialog, kejadian, dan postingan cyworld dikutip berdasarkan fakta mengenai kasus Hankyung yang ada dibuku itu, dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi author ~~

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

Heechul Pov

-Flashback-

"Heechul-ah! Heechul-ah!"

Suara itu, Jungsoo. Mau apa lagi dia? Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan untuk memberiku waktu untuk menenangkan diri? Sial, sepertinya diluar tidak hanya ada Jungsoo. Semua member juga berkumpul di depan kamarku. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Mereka akan mendobrak pintuku dan memaksaku keluar?

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" samar-samar suara Donghae terdengar. Hei, jadi mereka juga tidak tau untuk apa mereka berkumpul didepan kamarku? Huh, dasar pabo.

Tapi.. aku jadi penasaran juga. Apa yang sedang terjadi ya?

"Ah iya, kalian cepat buka internet dan searching mengenai Hangeng!"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Hankyung? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hankyung?

"Searching sekarang dan kalian akan tau jawabannya. Cepat!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera membuka laptop ku dan ikut searching mengenai Hankyung. Tak kuhiraukan Jungsoo yang kembali menggedor pintu kamarku dan terus memanggil namaku.

Apa yang terjadi? Hasil pencarian teratas memuat sebuah video, tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat video ini. Hanya berdurasi sekitar kurang lebih 2 menit. Kulihat tanggal video itu di upload, baru sekitar 2 jam yang lalu! Akhirnya kau muncul Han!

Segera aku buka video itu. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, akhirnya video itu siap kutonton. Aku mencoba mengatur jantungku yang dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Dengan tangan gemetar aku mencoba menekan tombol play. Terlihat wajah Hankyung yang mundur perlahan menjauhi kamera dan duduk. Sepertinya ia merekam sendiri video ini.

"Halo, aku Han Geng. Atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenalku sebagai Hankyung, salah seorang member Super Junior. Kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berada disini sekarang. Aku akan meluruskan semua yang telah terjadi selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini."

Suara itu.. suara yang sangat kurindukan. Hankyungie..

"Pertama, aku ingin mengklarifikasi mengenai masalahku dengan SM Entertaiment. Ya, aku memang mengajukan tuntutan kepada SMent dan keluar dari management itu. Dan itu artinya, aku.. aku juga keluar dari Super Junior."

Deg! Hankyung.. seriuskah kau?

"Kedua, kini aku akan memulai debutku sebagai penyanyi solo. Aku sedang dalam persiapan membuat album pertamaku. Terakhir, semoga kalian dapat menerimaku seutuhnya tanpa terikat Super Junior lagi. Dan.. untuk para member, terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku selama ini. Maafkan keegoisanku, dan maaf juga aku tidak bisa menemui kalian ataupun memberi kabar pada kalian. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dan menatap kalian semua. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Terutama untuk sahabatku Kim Heechul.."

Hankyung terdiam sejenak dan menunduk. Airmatanya yang menggenang mulai tampak turun, namun secepat kilat ia menghapusnya dan tersenyum.

"Kim Heechul, terima kasih banyak atas segala bantuan dan perhatianmu padaku selama ini. Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku.. aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Wo ai ni."

Layar laptop kembali hitam. Airmata turun membasahi pipiku tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi. Hankyung pabo. Sial, beraninya kau meninggalkanku. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku. Kenapa?! Kenapa Han?!

Aku menyeka airmataku dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati sosok Jungsoo, Youngwoon, dan Siwon yang sedang bersiap hendak mendobrak pintuku.

"Heechul-ah.."

Tanpa sadar aku menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya, menangis dalam dekapan tangannya. Ah, jeongmal paboya Kim Heechul..

-Flashback end-

.

.

.

2 months later.

_Bounce to you, bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol …_

Lagu terbaru Super Junior, Bonamana, menggema di ruangan latihan. Ya, sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak Hankyung muncul ke publik dan mengklarifikasi semuanya. Dan sebulan yang lalu, dengan seenaknya SMent pabo itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan album keempat Super Junior. Padahal masalah belum ada yang kelar satu pun.

Kibum yang ingin hiatus dari Super Junior. Youngwoon yang terlibat kasus dan harus masuk wajib militer lebih cepat. Dan kasus antara Hankyung dan SMent yang belum ada titik terangnya. Dan itu berarti Super Junior akan comeback hanya dengan 10 membernya.

Aish, lagi-lagi aku teringat pada namja china pabo itu. Semenjak video kesaksiannya waktu itu, ia seolah kembali hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar.

Tapi.. walaupun begitu, aku merindukannya. Merindukan sosok polosnya. Merindukan suaranya yang memanggilku. Merindukan tatapan lembutnya. Merindukan masakannya yang sangat enak. Merindukan godaannya. Merindukan tawa khasnya. Merindukan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

AKU MERINDUKANMU HAN GENG!

"Heechul hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat aku mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan. Serentak member lain juga ikut menatapku.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Latihan kita sudah selesai kan? Kalian tak perlu menungguku, pulanglah duluan ke dorm. Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti. Annyeong." Aku langsung melesat keluar. Tak kuhiraukan teriakan Jungsoo yang kembali memanggil namaku.

Malam ini cuaca sangat dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan berjalan perlahan di taman tempat terakhir kalinya aku dan Hankyung menghabiskan malam berdua.

Hhh, harusnya aku tau, waktu itu dia sudah memberi tanda kalau ia akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali. Harusnya aku bisa lebih peka lagi. Argh, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Bukan penyesalan namanya kalau datang lebih awal. Aish sudahlah.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku itu dan mulai mengenang masa-masa terakhirku disini bersama Hankyung. Tunggu dulu, malam itu bukanlah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Hankyung..

.

.

-Flashback-

Super Show 2 Beijing.

_Shining star, like a little diamond, makes me love …_

Huft, akhirnya aku bisa duduk dan bersantai di panggung barang sejenak. Untung saja aku tak punya line solo di Shining Star, jadi tak masalah.

Okay, disinilah aku sekarang. Beijing. Sial, ini kampung halaman china oleng pabo itu. Memikirkan dimana aku sekarang membuatku selalu teringat padanya.

_Shining star, like a little diamond, makes me love …_

Aish, lagu ini sudah masuk ke bagian reff nya. Namun daritadi aku hanya memegang mic tanpa berniat bernyanyi sama sekali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sederetan ELF di depanku.

Banyak banner bertuliskan Hangeng dan SJ Always 13. Bahkan banyak juga banner HanChul. Hhh, padahal ini kampung halamanmu, tapi bahkan kau tak bersama kami disini sekarang. Hankyung pabo. Hankyung pabo. Hankyung pabo. Han..

_Shining star, like a little diamond, makes me love …_

Ah, slide itu. Slide yang seharusnya menampilkan 13 member yang saling bergantian mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka pada ELF. Namun sekarang hanya tersisa 10 member. Padahal salah satu yang hilang itu adalah favoritku.

Hankyung yang membuat love sign di dadanya dan berkata, "Wo Ai Ni.." terlihat sangat keren. Sangat tampan. Bahkan aku sangat penasaran kenapa ada namja yang tampannya melebihiku. Namun kini semua itu hilang, lenyap tak berbekas, seolah memang tak pernah ada sejak awal.

Aish, ada apa ini? Kenapa mataku berair? Sial, aku tak boleh menangis sekarang, setidaknya tidak didepan para ELF dan Petals. Belum terlalu kelihatan kan? Untung saja aku menggunakan kacamata dan jubah besar yang dapat melindungi wajahku.

Aku menaikkan kepalaku menghadap langit berbintang, berharap airmataku kembali masuk dan tidak akan pernah keluar lagi. Langit sangat indah, persis ketika terakhir aku bersama Hankyung di taman itu.

.

"Heechul-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Lihat deh langit malam ini, sangat cantik bukan?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadap langit bersih berbintang. Memang cantik sih.

"Ani, masih cantik aku lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Waeyo? Benar kan?"

Aku melirik Hankyung. Ternyata ia sedang menatapku dengan pandangannya yang.. err, firasatku buruk.

"W-waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Akhirnya.."

"A-apa?"

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau dirimu memang cantik Heechullie."

Blush. Mukaku memerah. Aish sial, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan mengatakan hal tadi, padahal biasanya aku menolak keras dikatai cantik oleh china oleng itu. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini tetap namja.

"A-ani, aku tidak mengatakan apapun kok."

"Jinjja? Lalu apa yang aku dengar barusan, hum?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, pasti kau salah dengar."

"Pendengaranku masih bagus Heechullie. Jadi kau benar-benar mengakui dirimu cantik, hm?"

"Y-yaaa! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, china oleng," kataku sambil meleletkan lidahku dan berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

"Hei Heechul-ah, tunggu aku, kau tadi menyebut dirimu cantik kan? Benar kan? Hyaaa Chullie jangan lari," panggil Hankyung sambil mengejarku. Aku hanya tertawa puas, sambil terus berlari menghindari Hankyung yang mengejarku dengan tawa yang juga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

Aish, aku jadi teringat lagi pada malam itu. Dan ini kenapa mataku malah makin penuh dengan airmata? Aku menurunkan kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba mataku menangkap satu sosok namja berkacamata hitam yang duduk di deretan bangku VIP. Namja itu sepertinya juga sedang menatapku. Hei, rasanya sosok tubuh itu nggak asing. Aku memicingkan mataku.

Dan tanpa sadar, airmataku yang tadinya menggenang, kini dengan sukses mengalir di kedua pipiku saat namja itu membuka kacamatanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya. Nggak, nggak mungkin! Pasti karena mataku penuh dengan airmata, jadi pandanganku kabur dan malah terbayang dia. Tidak, itu tak mungkin dia! Tak mungkin itu Hankyung!

Aku menutup mulutku dan menunduk, menangis tertahan. Terdengar suara gaduh di dekat tempatku duduk. Sial, pasti mereka melihatku menangis. Padahal aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Tidak, aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi.

Aku melepas kacamataku dan menaikkan kepalaku, yang tentu saja langsung membuat para ELF yang datang heboh. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang dikenal cuek dan jarang meneteskan airmata, kini menangis. Aish sudahlah, itu tak penting.

Aku menatap namja itu, namja yang telah mewarnai hari-hariku selama lebih kurang 5 tahun ini. Ternyata memang benar, itu Hankyung. Dan dia terus menatapku, seolah berkata, "Uljima Heechul-ah, kau harus kuat."

Jinjja, ingin rasanya aku berteriak kepada namja china pabo itu untuk turun dan bergabung bersama kami di panggung. Namun suaraku tercekat. Hanya hatiku yang terus-terusan berteriak tanpa suara.

_Hangsang hamkke halgeora, till the end of time .._

Ah, itu line solo Kyuhyun yang menandakan berakhirnya lagu. Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Hankyung, aku segera berdiri dan memberi salam pada penonton, kemudian segera berlari ke belakang panggung. Aish, Heechul pabo..

-Flashback end-

.

.

Huft, mengingatnya membuatku merasa sakit. Dan saat penampilan berikutnya, aku tak lagi melihat namja china itu disana. Yang aku sesalkan, kenapa aku tak bisa berteriak sekedar memanggil namanya saja. Padahal mic sudah ditangan, jaraknya juga tak terlalu jauh, mengingat selama ini ia selalu menghilang entah kemana.

Tapi.. tapi aku.. argh, aku menyesal! Andai saja aku lebih berani waktu itu, ia pasti masih disini bersamaku, menemaniku berjalan-jalan, dan bercanda tawa. Setidaknya harapan itu masih ada. Sial, aku merindukannya.

Kali ini, kubiarkan saja airmata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Toh, tak akan ada yang peduli. Hari juga sudah mulai larut malam, tak banyak orang berkeliaran. Aish, sialan. Kenapa china oleng pabo itu bisa membuatku seperti ini. Argh, Hankyung pabo, Heechul pabo.

Sret! Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan terulur kepadaku. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengeringkan wajahku yang telah basah. Aish, pasti aku tampak menyedihkan.

Tapi kenapa airmataku ini tak bisa berhenti turun? Argh, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menumpahkan segala kekesalanku. China oleng pabo, beraninya kau membuatku begini.

Chu.. tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku seperti dicium seseorang . YA! Siapa yang sudah berani kisseu pipi orang seenaknya hah?! Nggak liat apa orang lagi kacau begini?! Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, ke arah orang yang sudah berani mencium pipiku itu, bersiap untuk melampiaskan emosiku pada orang itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lagi-lagi suaraku tercekat saat tau siapa orang di hadapanku ini.

"H-hankyung?"

.

.

.

Author Pov

Siwon memasuki dorm mereka. Leeteuk yang sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tengah pun segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Won-ah? Apa kau menemukan Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Teuk hyung? Bukankah sudah kusuruh hyung untuk beristirahat? Kenapa hyung masih mondar-mandir disini?"

"Hyung belum bisa tidur, hyung belum bisa tenang kalau belum tau bagaimana keadaan Heechul, Won-ah. Kau tau dia itu masih labil, salah sedikit ia bisa bertindak nekat. Hyung takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Siwon terdiam. Perlahan seulas senyuman tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung nggak perlu khawatir. Heechul hyung baik-baik saja kok. Sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang."

"Benarkah Won-ah? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne, sekarang dia sedang ada perlu dengan seseorang. Hanya ada dua hal yang akan terjadi begitu ia pulang nanti. Ia akan kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri dengan membawa serta seseorang bersamanya, atau bahkan kembali dengan suasana hati yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya," jawab Siwon penuh teka-teki.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Won-ah?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menemukan sosok Heechul di taman, dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

_Heechul hyung.. Hankyung hyung.. fighting!_

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Heechul dan Hankyung yang bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama? Akankah Heechul berhasil membawa Hankyung kembali ke Super Junior? Dan kalaupun iya apakah semua member akan menerima Hankyung kembali? Atau malah sebaliknya? Wait for the next chapter ;)

**Heemighty : **kalau terlampau genius saya yang repot nanti -o- hehehe neeee udah lanjut, sekarang ff anda yang tolong dilanjutkan *nodnod*

**Vie Joyers3424** **: **postingan cyworld nya Kyu ada di chapter 1, yang _Even a beast doesn't bite the hand that feeds on, I can not understand , _nee ini udah lanjut ^^

**Guest : **wah author nggak tau juga, author beli bukunya juga udah lama ._.

**AngeLeeteuk : **hehe author masih awam dalam soal membuat ff, tapi author terima komentarnya, gomawo atas perbaikannya, akan author perbaiki di ff selanjutnya *bow*

dan thanks a lot buat reviewers lain dan yang masih setia menunggu ff ini update, mianhae atas keterlambatannya, dan mianhae kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan *bow*

sekali lagi, tidak semua kejadian adalah nyata, sekali lagi ini hanya imajinasi author yang dituangkan dalam sebuah fanfiction ..

stay review, and see ya at the next chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

-Previous Chapter-

Siwon memasuki dorm mereka. Leeteuk yang sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tengah pun segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Won-ah? Apa kau menemukan Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Teuk hyung? Bukankah sudah kusuruh hyung untuk beristirahat? Kenapa hyung masih mondar-mandir disini?"

"Hyung belum bisa tidur, hyung belum bisa tenang kalau belum tau bagaimana keadaan Heechul, Won-ah. Kau tau dia itu masih labil, salah sedikit ia bisa bertindak nekat. Hyung takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Siwon terdiam. Perlahan seulas senyuman tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung nggak perlu khawatir. Heechul hyung baik-baik saja kok. Sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang."

"Benarkah Won-ah? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne, sekarang dia sedang ada perlu dengan seseorang. Hanya ada dua hal yang akan terjadi begitu ia pulang nanti. Ia akan kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri dengan membawa serta seseorang bersamanya, atau bahkan kembali dengan suasana hati yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya," jawab Siwon penuh teka-teki.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Won-ah?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menemukan sosok Heechul di taman, dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

_Heechul hyung.. Hankyung hyung.. fighting!_

_._

_._

_._

-GENGPETALS'-

**DECEMBER 21, 2009**

**.**

**HANCHUL'S ROMANCE AND SUPER JUNIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

WARNING : TYPOS/NEWBIE/ABAL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SIMPLE.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari buku Super Junior berjudul **THE EVERLASTING STORIES OF SUJU **yang memuat fakta-fakta seputar Super Junior. beberapa dialog, kejadian, dan postingan cyworld dikutip berdasarkan fakta mengenai kasus Hankyung yang ada dibuku itu, dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi author ~~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Author Pov

"Heechul-ah, tunggu!" Hankyung berusaha mengejar Heechul yang berlari menjauhinya. Ia berhasil meraih tangan kiri Heechul, namun Heechul tetap membelakangi Hankyung.

"Lepasin aku Han," pinta Heechul sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Hankyung. Namun Hankyung malah semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, Heechul-ah? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Hankyung.

"Lepasin aku Han, aku mohon.."

"Shireo! Aku nggak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau lari menghindariku Heechul-ah."

"Tolong lepasin aku Han, aku nggak mau kau melihatku menangis."

Hankyung menatap Heechul sendu. "Heechul-ah.."

"Kau tau Han? Setelah kau pergi hidupku bagai tak berarti lagi. Apalagi kau sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Jadi apa arti diriku ini bagimu, Han? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau berbagi bebanmu padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yang selalu bergantung padamu?!"

Hankyung terdiam.

"Kau jahat Han. Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Apakah kau senang melihatku menderita seperti ini? Kau bahagia sekarang sudah terbebas dari Super Junior? Terbebas dariku?"

"Heechul-ah, aku.."

"Kau jahat Han. Padahal kami semua sangat menyayangimu, termasuk aku. Aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa kau tega berbuat begini? Kenapa Hannie? Kenapaaa?!" Heechul terduduk dan menangis, menumpahkan segala emosi yang ditahannya beberapa bulan ini.

Hankyung hanya bisa berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Heechul. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Heechul, ikut duduk di belakang Heechul dan memeluknya erat. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan aneh orang yang sedang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Heechul-ah, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu." Heechul masih terisak di pelukan Hankyung.

"Saranghae, Heechullie.."

.

.

"Kyu, tidur! Jangan main game lagi!" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil melempar bantal pada Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan psp nya.

"Tanggung hyung, sebentar lagi," jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil terus memainkan psp nya.

"Kalau gitu main diluar, jangan disini! Ribut tau, aku nggak bisa tidur," usir Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur. Ternyata dorongan Sungmin cukup kuat sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Aish hyung appo," ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Bodo ah!" jawab Sungmin cuek dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Kyuhyun menyerah, dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Tok tok tok.. baru saja Kyuhyun hendak kembali memainkan psp nya, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

"Aish siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini." Dengan malas Kyuhyun beranjak ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ada perlu ap.." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. Matanya membulat seketika begitu tau siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"H-hankyung hyung?"

Hankyung tersenyum. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."

"A-ada apa hyung malam-malam begini.." tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke punggung Hankyung. Ternyata Hankyung menggendong seseorang.

"H-heechul hyung? Ada apa dengannya hyung?"

"Nanti akan hyung jelaskan. Sekarang bolehkah hyung masuk dan menidurkan Heechul di kamarnya? Dia sudah sangat kelelahan."

"Bukan hanya kamarnya hyung, tapi kamar kalian." Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah.."

"Masuklah hyung, aku sudah membereskan kamar kalian tadi, karena aku tau Heechul hyung pasti akan pulang membawamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran, kemudian ikut mundur memberi jalan untuk Hankyung masuk. Hankyung menatap mereka agak lama, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk.

Ah, dorm ini.. Sama sekali tidak berubah, batin Hankyung sambil melihat-lihat dan mengenang kembali masa-masa indahnya dahulu disini.

Ia pun masuk ke kamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama Heechul. Ah, rindunya.. kamar ini juga tidak berubah, batin Hankyung. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Ia segera menidurkan Heechul di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Matanya tak lepas dari Heechul yang sedang terlelap sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Mianhae, Chullie.. batin Hankyung sambil mengecup lembut kening Heechul. Heechul menggeliat perlahan, kemudian kembali terlelap.

Hankyung tersenyum dan berbalik arah keluar dari kamar. Ternyata di ruang tengah dorm sudah berkumpul semua member SJ kecuali Kibum, Kangin, dan Heechul sendiri. Hankyung menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sesaat keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Hanya mata mereka yang saling menatap melepas kerinduan.

"Hankyung.. ah aniya, Hangeng-ah.." suara Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, begitu juga member lainnya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Hankyung berlutut di hadapan mereka dengan kepala tertunduk. Yang lain hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya dengan tindakan Hankyung.

"Hyung!" serentak Ryeowook dan Donghae berlari ke arah Hankyung dan memegang tangannya, membantunya berdiri kembali. Namun Hankyung menepis pelan tangan mereka.

"M-maafkan aku semuanya.." ucap Hankyung dengan suara bergetar. "Aku sudah meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku memang sangat egois. Aku merasa sangat bersalah sudah meninggalkan kalian begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu apapun. Aku benar-benar orang yang sangat buruk.."

"Cukup, Hangeng-ah," sela Leeteuk yang sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Hankyung, namun langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun menahan Leeteuk supaya tidak mendekati Hankyung dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu hyung," ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu tempat Hankyung keluar tadi, kemudian menatap Hankyung tajam. Hankyung balik menatap Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya meninggalkan kita seperti seorang pengecut begitu."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Sungmin sambil menyikut lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan berkata begitu pada Hankyung hyung!"

"Aniya Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun benar. Aku memang pengecut." Hankyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, tumpahkanlah semua kekesalanmu terhadapku. Yang lain juga. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Hyung.."

"Bagus!" sela Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Apa alasanmu ingin meninggalkan Super Junior?"

Hankyung terdiam sejenak.

"Aku.. hanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi selalu berada dibawah tekanan agensi. Aku ingin bebas melanjutkan karirku."

"Lalu hanya demi karir pribadimu kau meninggalkan kami begitu? Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan kami? Kau pikir kami selalu bahagia dan hanya kau yang menderita?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, cukup!" bentak Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniya hyung, aku rasa pertanyaan Kyuhyun benar," tiba-tiba Siwon yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara.

"M-mwo?"

Siwon maju dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, ikut menatap Hankyung yang masih menunduk.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi?"

Hankyung diam.

"Hh.. baiklah hyung, lakukan sesukamu. Kami nggak akan menahanmu lagi. Silahkan kalau kau mau meninggalkan Super Junior, meninggalkan kami."

Semua member menatap Siwon tak percaya, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jangan begitu Won-ah, Hankyung hyung pasti punya alasan tersendiri," kali ini Eunhyuk yang angkat bicara.

"Benar, nggak mungkin Hankyung hyung tega melakukan itu pada kita," Shindong ikut menimpali.

"Hankyung hyung.."

"Pergilah hyung! Lakukan sesukamu, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun keras, yang sukses membuat airmata Hankyung turun perlahan membasahi pipinya. Kini perasaannya campur aduk. Ia benar-benar merasa telah dibenci oleh saudara-saudaranya sendiri. Salah satu orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal sudah melukai mereka.

"A-arraseo, aku.."

Brak! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Semua yang ada di ruangan tengah serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Heechul berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan pandangan marah dan benci, membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut, terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

PLAK!

Tanpa basa-basi Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan tanpa ragu menampar pipi sang maknae, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu kembali shock.

"Heh Cho Kyuhyun brengsek, kau pikir siapa dirimu? Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada hyung mu sendiri! Apa salahnya padamu? Kenapa kau begitu membencinya, hah?!" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah, dan balas menatap Heechul sama tajamnya. Tak lupa evil-smirk yang juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa salahnya? Kau masih bertanya apa salahnya hyung? Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jelas-jelas ia tadi mengatakan kalau ia merasa sangat bersalah! Ia juga mengatakan kalau ia bodoh dan pengecut karena telah meninggalkan kita!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kau brengsek!" bentak Heechul sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. "Bukankah ia telah meminta maaf padamu? Pada kita semua? Ia juga sudah merasa bersalah! Lalu kenapa kau tetap menudingnya dan memojokkannya seperti itu?"

"Tetap saja, aku tak bisa memaafkannya. Orang seperti dia tak pantas berada disini, biarkan ia pergi! Toh ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita, kan?"

"K-kau!" amarah Heechul memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya bersiap akan memukul wajah Kyuhyun lagi, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hentikan, Heechul-ah.." lirih Hankyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

"Lepaskan aku Han! Anak tak tau diri seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran!" Heechul memberontak, namun Hankyung malah menggenggam tangannya makin erat. Member lain mulai mendekat, ingin membantu Hankyung menenangkan Heechul. Namun Hankyung menggeleng pelan ke arah mereka seolah berkata, "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kalian tenang saja." Seolah mengerti, mereka pun mulai mundur perlahan ke posisi semula.

"Hei hyung, kenapa kau marah padaku? Bukankah aku benar? Bukankah selama ini hyung juga berpikir demikian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai melunak. Heechul juga berhenti memberontak, namun matanya tetap tajam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pabo," sindir Heechul. "Kalau kau tak mengerti perasaanku, lebih baik kau diam."

"Ya, aku memang tak mengerti perasaanmu hyung. Karena itu maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"K-kau.." geram Heechul.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun, hyung," tiba-tiba Siwon kembali menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku juga setuju." Yesung yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara.

"Ya, aku juga ingin tau hyung," kata Donghae yang juga mulai buka mulut. Tinggalah Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook yang menatap mereka aneh. Sementara Hankyung memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"K-kalian.." Heechul menggertakkan giginya geram. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hankyung yang mulai melemah dengan kasar dan berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali. "Terserah kalian saja!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang dan berbalik menatap Hankyung.

"Jadi apa yang akan hyung lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya. Hankyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne Kyu, kau benar. Sepertinya tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap disini. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kalian berikan padaku selama ini. Aku pergi dulu semuanya, annyeong."

Hankyung membungkuk dalam dihadapan mereka semua dan berbalik menuju pintu. Sementara member lain hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hankyung tak berdaya.

Saat Hankyung hendak memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Heechul-ah.."

"Han, j-jangan pergi lagi Han.." lirih Heechul dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Chullie.."

"Han, t-tolong jangan pergi Han, jangan tinggalin aku lagi Han, aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu Han.." akhirnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, setetes air bening lolos dari matanya.

Hankyung diam. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus airmata sang Cinderella di hadapannya ini. Hatinya bimbang memutuskan…

"Hyung, tolong pikirkan lagi keputusanmu hyung." Siwon maju mendekati Hankyung dan Heechul, disusul dengan Leeteuk.

"Ne Han, Siwon benar. Jangan sampai kau mengambil keputusan yang salah," sambung Leeteuk sambil melirik Heechul yang berusaha menahan airmatanya. Kyuhyun juga ikut maju tanpa berkata apa-apa, namun tatapannya pada Hankyung mengisyaratkan hal yang sama seperti Leeteuk dan Siwon.

Hankyung kembali menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap satu-persatu member yang ada di hadapannya. Terakhir ia menatap Heechul lama, sebelum akhirnya perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Heechul.

"Maafkan aku semua. Maafkan aku Heechullie.." Hankyung berbalik dan membuka pintu, kemudian keluar dari rumah keduanya tersebut. Rumah yang penuh kenangan manis bagi mereka dan juga Hankyung.

"Tidak, Hankyungie jangan pergi, Hannie jangan tinggalkan aku, Haaaan.." racau Heechul sebelum semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

Heechul Pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mataku menyesuaikan diri. Cahaya lampu yang remang-remang membuat tempat ini nampak begitu gelap.

Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku memandang sekeliling. Bukankah ini kamarku? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi denganku? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat..

.

-Flashback-

"Saranghae, Heechullie.."

Aku tersentak dalam isakanku. Apa dia bilang? Saranghae?

Heh, itu sangat tak masuk akal. Ya, selama ini aku memang dekat dengannya, menunjukkan kemesraan di depan publik atau bahkan saat hanya sedang berdua sekalipun, namun ia tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia menyukaiku. Oke, aku memang menyukainya, bahkan lebih. Aku mencintainya.

Tapi apa? Kini tiba-tiba ia bilang kalau ia mencintaiku? Tolong tendang aku ke kutub utara, aku pasti sedang bermimpi!

Aku baru saja akan memeluknya erat, meluapkan kegirangan hatiku saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba badanku membeku. Siluet kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir ini terlintas di otakku seperti sebuah rol film yang berjalan.

Malam terakhirku bersama Hankyung. Berita gugatan Hankyung. Hankyung yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Diriku yang mengurung diri di kamar seperti mayat hidup. Perform lagu Shining Star di Super Show 2 Beijing dimana terakhir aku melihat Hankyung. Dan kini aku bertemu dengannya, bahkan dia mengatakan cinta padaku.

Mendadak aku melepas pelukannya dengan kasar dan berdiri. Menatap tajam padanya yang juga ikut berdiri dan menatapku bingung.

"A-apa kau bilang? Cinta? Jangan permainkan aku Han!"

"Aku tak mempermainkanku Heechul-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Bohong! Kau bohong Han!"

"Aku tak bohong Heechul-ah, kau tak percaya padaku?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang telah memerah antara menahan emosi dan kegembiraan saat Hankyung mulai berjalan perlahan ke arahku dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Jantungku berdetak kencang, namun aku harus bisa mengontrolnya.

"Heechul-ah, liat aku."

Aku tetap diam tak bergeming. Namun suara lembutnya saat memanggilku membuat jantungku kembali bergetar hebat.

"Heechullie, jebal.."

Oke, aku bisa gila dibuatnya. Kuputuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku kembali menghadapnya , dan astaga.. wajahnya dekat sekali, bahkan hidungku dan hidungnya hampir bersentuhan. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Tatap mataku Heechul-ah.."

Seperti terhipnotis, aku pun menatap matanya. Hitam, dan penuh ketegasan.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku terasa kelu.

"J-jadi..?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengatur degup jantungku yang makin beraturan. Kemudian aku menjawab lirih, "Nado saranghae Hannie.."

Ya, aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku kalau aku juga sangat mencintainya.

Dan tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah dalam rengkuhan tangan namja China ini. Hanya satu kata yang terpikir saat ini. Hangat.

"Gomawo Hannie.."

.

.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di punggung Hankyung dengan posisiku memeluk lehernya. Aku melenguh kecil, dan sepertinya Hankyung mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Heechul-ah?" tanyanya sambil terus berjalan menatap ke depan.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kau kelelahan dan tiba-tiba tertidur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menggendongmu pulang ke dorm. Nggak papa kan?"

Pulang ke dorm bersama Hankyung? Ini kesempatan bagus! Begitu dia sudah masuk dorm, akan kupastikan dia tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi, apalagi meninggalkanku. Aku pun mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kau pasti masih lelah kan? Setelah latihan malah keluyuran bukannya istirahat.. lebih baik kau tidur lagi."

Aku yang sedang malas berdebat hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, pura-pura tidur. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mau tertidur begitu saja dan membiarkannya pergi setelah mengantarkanku?

Aku juga masih dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu untuk kami, disusul suara Siwon. Dan juga kata-kata Siwon.

"Bukan hanya kamarnya hyung, tapi kamar kalian."

Oh Siwon, jeongmal gomawo. Kau memang selalu mengerti hyung mu ini.

Kurasakan Hankyung mulai berjalan kembali, dan kupastikan dia menuju ke kamarku – oke, maksudnya kamar kami. Ia pun membaringkanku di kasur. Kurasakan tangannya yang lembut membelai rambutku.

Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningku. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa rambutku. Oh oh, dia mencium keningku! Wajahku mulai memanas.

Aku menggeliat perlahan dan berbalik membelakanginya, menutupi wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah. Bisa gawat kalau dia tau aku tidak tidur dan memergokinya sedang menciumku. Yah, sepertinya bukan masalah untuknya, tapi tentu saja masalah untukku.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dan membuka pintu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Hmm, sepertinya Hankyung sudah keluar. Inilah saatnya aku berakting akan keluar dan berpura-pura baru saja terbangun.

Aku pun bangun dan bersiap akan membuka pintu. Namun terdengar suara Hankyung diluar.

_"… Aku benar-benar orang yang sangat buruk.."_

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku membuka pintunya perlahan dan mengintip. Hankyung sedang berlutut di hadapan semua member. Leeteuk yang hendak mendekati Hankyung, namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Sekilas matanya melirikku. Dia pasti sadar kalau aku sedang melihat mereka.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tak kuduga. Hankyung tersudut. Kyuhyun benar-benar 'menyerangnya' tanpa henti. Namja evil sialan itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku geram.

Dan puncaknya, Kyuhyun-membentak-Hankyung. Maknae itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

Tanpa sadar aku keluar dan menamparnya. Belum puas, aku pun balas membentaknya. Sikap angkuhnya membuatku ingin lebih dari sekedar menampar dan membentaknya. Kukepalkan tanganku kembali dan bersiap menyerangnya. Namun tangan lembut itu menahanku. Ya, tangan Hankyung..

-Flashback end-

.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tak bisa kuduga. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun member lain ikut 'menyerangku'. Percuma aku menjawab mereka, toh mereka tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kamarku. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu…

Ah, Hankyung! Hankyung akan meninggalkanku!

Aku mencoba berdiri, namun kurasakan tubuhku sangat kaku. Pada saat itulah aku sadar kalau ada seseorang yang juga sedang berbaring disampingku.

I-itu..? Tak mungkin! Hankyung? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Aku memutar badanku menghadap Hankyung yang sedang tertidur pulas. Astaga.. bahkan wajah tidurnya pun sangat tampan dan polos. Terserah kenapa ia bisa ada disini, yang penting aku bersamanya sekarang.

Melihat wajah polosnya itu membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan tanganku sekedar mengelus pipinya. Ckck, kenapa bisa ada manusia setampan ini, bahkan lebih tampan dariku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu Hannie..

.

.

Author Pov

Hankyung menggeliat perlahan, kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Ia membuka matanya dan menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar Heechul yang sedang ia tempati sekarang.

_"Bukan hanya kamarnya hyung, tapi kamar kalian."_

Perkataan Siwon terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hankyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Mau kemana, eoh?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke asal suara. Heechul sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah bangun Heechul-ah? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hankyung kembali ke posisi tidurnya dan menghadap Heechul

"Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku," jawab Heechul ketus sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu Heechul-ah."

"Oh ya? Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku?"

Hankyung diam. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Heechul melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku Han!"

Hankyung tetap diam. Matanya menatap Heechul, namun namja itu tau kalau mata Hankyung tidak sama dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.." gumam Heechul sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. Hankyung pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Heechul heran.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Heechul-ah?"

"Menghitung waktumu, berapa lama kau diam sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Semakin lama kau diam, maka semakin keras kau memikirkan jawabannya. Dan semakin keras kau memikirkan jawabannya, berarti jawabanmu semakin nggak jujur."

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi perhitungan begini Heechul-ah?"

"Sejak kau meninggalkan aku."

Hankyung kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang tak pernah menang berdebat dengan Heechul.

Tapi bukan Hankyung namanya kalau mau kalah begitu saja.

Ia menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. Heechul kaget, namun tak berusaha menolak pelukan Hankyung. Ia hanya diam dan menikmatinya.

"Tapi aku disini sekarang, bersamamu.." bisik Hankyung, yang sukses membuat muka Heechul memerah. Ia balas memeluk Hankyung erat dan menutupi wajahnya di dada bidang Hankyung.

"Hannie.."

"Ne Heechul-ah?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hankyung. Hankyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhae, Heechul-ah.."

Mendadak Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dalam mata Hankyung.

"Han? Kau tidak serius kan? Kau bercanda kan? Katakan semua itu bohong Han!"

"Heechul-ah, aku.." lagi-lagi omongan Hankyung terputus. Ia bingung, sangat bingung.

"Hh.. Cukup Han, arraseo. Aku mengerti. Tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Bukan begitu.."

"Ngg, aku lapar. Kau lapar tidak Han? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan? Aku yakin Wookie pasti sudah membuat makanan spesial untukmu."

Heechul pun berbalik hendak turun dari tempat tidur, namun Hankyung menahan tangannya membuat ia terdiam di tempatnya tanpa membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Heechul-ah, dengarkan aku dulu."

Heechul berusaha menahan perasaannya, dan berbalik menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan datar.

"Ne Han?"

Hankyung kembali menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

"Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Heechullie."

"Apa yang tidak seperti yang kupikirkan?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa? Semua sudah cukup jelas buatku."

"Bukan seperti itu.."

"Cukup Han, jangan bicara lagi. Kau.. kau hanya akan menyakitiku.." jawab Heechul dengan suara bergetar. Hankyung benar-benar tak tega melihat Cinderella nya terus tersiksa seperti ini. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya memeluknya. Memberinya sebuah kehangatan yang tak bisa didapatkannya dari orang lain selain Hankyung.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hankyung melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menatap mata Heechul yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling memancarkan rasa sayang yang tulus dari keduanya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, perlahan Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Heechul yang mengerti langsung menutup matanya, menanti perlakuan apa yang akan diberikan pangeran China nya itu. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu, memberikan sebuah kehangatan dan perasaan cinta yang dalam.

Cukup lama bibir mereka bertautan sebelum akhirnya Heechul melepaskan ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu mereka tersebut. Heechul menatap polos pada Hankyung. Yang ditatap pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja Han," kata Heechul sambil menahan senyum.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Cinderella jelek."

"Ya! Mana ada Cinderella yang jelek, China pabo!"

"Tapi Cinderella di depanku ini sangat berbeda dari Cinderella yang biasa dikisahkan orang tua kepada anaknya."

"Ya aku tau, aku memang limited edition, jadi kau sepantasnya merasa terhormat karena bisa memilikiku," jawab Heechul acuh. Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Cinderella limited edition," seru Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Heechul, sementara sang empunya rambut hanya merengut kesal. Hankyung tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Heechul. "Dengan begini tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi."

Tiba-tiba Heechul memeluk Hankyung. "Berarti kau tak akan membiarkan Cinderella limited edition mu ini sendirian, kan?"

"Aniya, kau tidak akan sendiri Heechul-ah." Heechul menarik nafasnya lega. "Ada Leeteuk hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaeng mu. Kau tak akan merasa kesepian."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Heechul membeku. "Han, jangan bilang kalau.."

Hankyung memegang kedua pipi Heechul sambil menaikkan kepalanya perlahan. Kini kedua bola mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Heechul-ah, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil menatap dalam mata Heechul. Heechul hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya, aku pasti akan kembali lagi kepada kalian, kembali kepadamu Heechul-ah."

"Sampai kapan Han? Sampai kapan kau harus membuatku menunggu?"

"Cepat atau lambat, semua ini akan berlalu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Kau hanya perlu bersabar."

Heechul terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hankyung.

"Heechul-ah, kau mau menungguku kan?"

Heechul hanya diam dan menunduk. Samar-samar, ujung bibirnya mulai bergerak melengkung keatas. Kemudian menatap Hankyung maniiis sekali, membuat Hankyung gemas setengah mati.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu Hannie~" jawab Heechul manja sambil memeluk lengan Hankyung. Hankyung baru saja akan memeluk Heechul gemas, namun mulut Heechul bergerak lebih cepat mendekati telinga Hankyung.

"Tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat ditanganku."

Glek!

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimanakah kisah Hankyung dan Heechul yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh? Apakah hubungan mereka berjalan lancar, ataukah kandas ditengah jalan? Apakah Super Junior bisa kembali utuh ber13 seperti tahun-tahun awal debut dahulu? Next chapter is the last chapter, coming soon ;)

Halooooo *lambai lambai*

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? Maafkan kelalaian author karena udah nganggurin ff ini lebih dari sebulan T^T author nggak ada waktu buat ngetik, maklum -sok- sibuk *slapped*

Next is last chapter ^^ author akan berusaha buat update secepat mungkin. review akan dibalas di chapter depan, pokoknya jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang sudah review *bow*

Author ingin minta saran pada readers semua, bagusnya endingnya gimana ya? sumpah author buntu banget -_- mohon reviewnya ya readerdeul semua *bow*

**KEEP LOVE FOR HANCHUL!** See yaaa~~~


	5. Final Chapter

-GENGPETALS'-

**DECEMBER 21, 2009**

**.**

**HANCHUL'S ROMANCE AND SUPER JUNIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

WARNING : TYPOS/NEWBIE/ABAL/YAOI/BOYxBOY/MULTIPLE POINTS OF VIEW

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SIMPLE.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari buku Super Junior berjudul **THE EVERLASTING STORIES OF SUJU **yang memuat fakta-fakta seputar Super Junior. beberapa dialog, kejadian, dan postingan cyworld dikutip berdasarkan fakta mengenai kasus Hankyung yang ada dibuku itu, dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi author ~~

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Author's point of view.

.

.

_"Hei.."_

"Hm?"

_"Apakah kau sudah tidur?"_

"Belum, waeyo?"

_"Ah, aniya, hanya memastikan. Tidak terdengar suara apapun darimu lagi."_

"Emang biasanya aku selalu berbicara?"

_"Eungg, tidak juga sih.."_

"Ya sudah."

_. . ._

_"Hei."_

"Ada apa lagi?"

_"Katakan sesuatu."_

"Sesuatu."

_"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku, aish."_

"Lalu apa?"

_"Apa saja."_

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah biasanya kau yang selalu bawel?"

_"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?"_

"Hihi, aniyaa."

_. . ._

_"Hei Han.."_

"Ne Heechul-ah?"

_"Katakanlah sesuatu, kau menyebalkan."_

"Mwo? Aku tak tau hendak berkata apa."

_"Jinjja? Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

"Ne, emangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?"

_"Setidaknya katakan kau merindukanku gitu, atau apapun lah."_

"Mwo? Kau berharap aku merindukanmu begitu?"

_"Jadi kau tak merindukanku, eoh?"_

"Kalau kubilang tidak bagaimana?"

_"Aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

Sang namja China terkikik pelan.

"Heechul-ah.."

_". . ."_

"Hei Heechullie.."

_". . ."_

"Ngambek, eoh?"

_". . ."_

"Sudah tidur ya? Kalau begitu aku matikan ne."

_"JANGAAAN!"_

"Huh? Belum tidur ternyata. Darimana, eoh?"

_"Aish."_

"Heechul-ah.."

_"Apa?!"_

"Jeongmal bogoshippo.."

_". . ."_

"Aish. Aku jadi menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu. Harusnya sekarang aku masih dapat memelukmu dan menciummu kapan saja."

_". . ."_

"Hei Heechul-ah, aku kangen tubuhmu. Kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bergerak kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti, kkk."

_"M-mwo? Yaaa! Pervert namja!"_

"Wae, huh? Bukankah malam itu kau bilang kau juga menyukai milikku ini, huh?"

_"Kapan aku mengatakan itu? Fitnah!"_

"Jangan munafik. Kau pasti juga merindukan little han, iya kan? Ngaku!"

_"Kau mengatakan seolah kau sangat mengenalku, Han."_

"Aku memang sangat mengenalmu, Heechul-ah."

_"Bohong."_

"Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu?"

_"Nyatanya kau sedang berbohong sekarang."_

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu Heechul-ah?"

_"Kalau kau benar-benar sangat mengenalku, harusnya kau tak melakukan ini padaku."_

"Emang apa yang sudah aku perbuat?"

_"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, dasar pabo."_

"Ya! Aku serius, Heechul-ah!"

_"Kau pikir aku tak serius?"_

". . . mood mu sedang tak baik ya?"

_"A-apa?"_

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu tengah malam begini dan membuat mood mu makin buruk."

_"T-tunggu Han…"_

"Aku matikan, ne? Selamat beristirahat Heechul-ah..."

_"KAU BENAR-BENAR PABO, HAN!"_

"M-mwo?"

_"AKU TAK PERNAH BERTEMU ORANG YANG LEBIH PABO DARIMU!"_

"Ne, aku tau, aku memang pabo."

_"Argh. TERSERAH KAU SAJA!"_

_._

Tuut.. tuut..

Sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Heechul. Hankyung menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Bukan ia tak mengerti maksud Heechul tadi, bahkan ia sangat mengerti apa yang sudah membuat Cinderella nya itu marah besar kepadanya.

Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan karena ia sudah meninggalkan Heechul dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun Heechul sudah merelakan kepergian Hankyung, namun tak urung juga terkadang ia menjadi kesal sendiri dan sering ngambek pada Hankyung. Dan Hankyung sudah biasa menghadapinya.

Ia pun mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Heechul.

_Chullie, jeongmal saranghae~_

Hankyung menunggu. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit.. belum ada tanda-tanda Heechul akan membalas pesannya. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh menit.. i-phone Hankyung tetap diam tak bergeming. Setelah sejam lewat, Hankyung pun menyerah dan bersiap tidur, mungkin saja Heechul nya juga sudah tidur duluan.

Saat mata Hankyung sudah hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, mendadak i-phone nya menjerit keras, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat Hankyung menyambar i-phone nya dan membuka pesan dengan tak sabar. Ia yakin itu pasti Heechul.

_Kuota anda akan habis pada tanggal blablabla, silahkan lakukan blablabla~_

Aaargh sialan, apa-apaan ini?! Maki Hankyung dalam hati. Ia melempar i-phone nya dan kembali berbaring. Tiba-tiba i-phone itu kembali menjerit keras. Namun ia hanya menatap i-phone tak berdosa itu dengan pandangan curiga.

Paling hanya pesan tak berguna lagi, pikir Hankyung kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun entah kenapa kali ini matanya tak bisa tertutup. Ia kembali memikirkan Heechul.

Bagaimana kalau Heechul benar-benar marah dan tak mau lagi bicara dengannya? Apakah Heechul benar-benar sudah tidur, ataukah ia sengaja tak membalas pesannya? Semua hal itu menari-nari di benak Hankyung, membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Ia bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur. Kembali ia pandangi i-phone nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil i-phone nya dan membuka pesan masuk kedua.

Dan betapa girangnya hati Hankyung mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

_Pabo._

Dengan segera Hankyung mengetik balasannya.

_Ne, aku tau itu. Tidurlah, sudah malam._

Dan terjadilah sms-an ria antara _Heechul_ dan Hankyung.

.

_Kau pikir aku bisa tidur dalam keadaan begini, eoh?_

Perlu aku menelponmu lagi dan bernyanyi lagu tidur untukmu?

_Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hankyung!_

Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Heechul-ah.

_Cinta? Heh! Orang macam apa yang tega meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri?_

Heechul-ah, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk kembali padamu.

_Tapi mana buktinya? Sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu sejak malam itu dan kau belum juga menampakkan batang hidungmu!_

Sabar sedikit, Heechul-ah. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berlalu.

_Dan kini kau menyuruhku untuk bersabar? Sampai kapan Hankyung?!_

Heechul-ah, percaya padaku, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku.

_Ne Han, aku percaya padamu, dan jangan pernah khianati kepercayaanku ini atau kau akan menyesal Han._

Ne Heechul-ah, aku tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat. Bukankah besok kau akan memulai wajib militermu?

_Ne arraseo Han, kau juga istirahat, ne? Aku tau jadwalmu padat sekali besok._

Ne, aku juga akan tidur. Jaljayo Heechul-ah, nice dream.

_Jaljayo Han. Saranghae._

Deg! Jantung Hankyung berdetak kencang membaca kata terakhir pesan Heechul. _Saranghae. _Walaupun ia sering mendengar ataupun membaca pesan Heechul yang berkata sama, namun hatinya terus berdebar tiap kali mendengar atau membacanya.

_Nado saranghae chagiya :*  
_

Hankyung tersenyum lega. Kini ia bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang tanpa beban pikiran lagi.

.

Sementara itu di Korea, lebih tepatnya di dorm Super Junior, Heechul sedang tersenyum sambil menatap layar i-phone nya, menampilkan pesan yang terakhir Hankyung kirimkan padanya.

C_hagiya._

Heechul sangat suka jika Hankyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu, walaupun ia sendiri selalu memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan biasa.

"Heechul-ah, kau belum tidur? Persiapkan tenagamu, mulai besok kau akan menjalani hari yang panjang selama dua tahun." Tiba-tiba kepala Leeteuk nongol di depan pintu kamar Heechul.

"Leeteuk hyung? Kau membuatku kaget saja. Ne, aku akan tidur, hyung juga lebih baik beristirahat. Jaljayo hyung," ujar Heechul kemudian menarik selimut dan dalam sekejap langsung terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Leeteuk terheran-heran mendengar jawaban Heechul. Biasanya mereka akan ribut dulu karena Heechul susah banget kalau disuruh tidur. Namun kini ia malah langsung menuruti perkataannya, dengan nada manis pula. Lagipula, sejak kapan Heechul memanggilnya hyung?

Leeteuk pun tersenyum mendapati jawabannya. Biasanya Heechul bersikap seperti itu kalau ia sedang senang, dan sumber kesenangan Heechul ialah satu, Hankyung. Maka Leeteuk beranggapan bahwa mereka baru saja melewati malam paling indah walaupun hanya bermodalkan i-phone dan pulsa. Padahal siapa yang tau kalau mereka bahkan tadi sempat bertengkar kecil. Yah, mereka memang random.

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian.._

"Chullie.."

"Eung.."

"Heechul-ah.."

"Hmm.."

"Kim Heechul!"

"Sst! Diam Hannie, aku sedang menidurkan Heebum."

"Ya! Jadi Heebum-mu itu lebih berharga daripada aku, eoh?"

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Bukankah wanita-wanitamu di China juga lebih berharga daripada aku?"

"Heechul-ah! Aku sudah bilang, mereka hanya rekan kerjaku. Aku tau kau cemburu, tapi jangan sampai mengabaikanku seperti ini."

"Heh, seorang Kim Heechul cemburu? Denganmu? Kau pasti bermimpi, tuan Hankyung."

"Setidaknya perhatikanlah aku Chullie, semenjak aku datang kau hanya sibuk dengan kucing abu-abu gendutmu itu."

Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menatapnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki lagi di kamar ini setelah sekian lama. Deathglare ala Kim Heechul.

"Dengar baik-baik ya tuan Hankyung yang terhormat. Pertama, kucing ini namanya Heebum dan dia tidak gendut. Yang kedua, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang kesini. Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu? Lebih baik kau diam daripada kau benar-benar tak selamat di tanganku."

Heechul kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Heebum yang sedang tidur dengan manja di pangkuannya.

"Aish! Tau begini aku tak akan pernah datang kesini."

Hankyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar mereka. Saat hampir memegang kenop pintu, suara dingin Heechul menggema.

"Selangkah lagi kau berjalan, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Han Geng."

Hankyung terdiam, namun seulas senyuman tergambar di wajah tampannya. Perlahan tangan Hankyung bergerak hendak memegang kenop pintu.

"Ya, Hankyung! Kau benar-benar.."

Ceklek!

Ternyata Hankyung tidak berniat keluar. Ia hanya mengunci pintu, dan berbalik menghadap Heechul dengan seringaian setannya(?) sembari berjalan ke arah Heechul.

"Han? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Bukankah kau biasanya sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Glek! Heechul menelan saliva-nya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tiba-tiba, Hankyung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mendorong Heechul berbaring kemudian menindihnya. Ia menatap Heechul selayaknya orang kelaparan. Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik mata Hankyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maumu, Hangeng?"

"Mauku? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengatakan kabar baik untukmu, tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Jadi yah kuurungkan niat itu. Akan kubuat kau memperhatikanku terlebih dahulu."

"A-apa? B-bagaimana.."

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja dengan menikmatimu, Kim Heechul."

.

.

.

Seorang namja China tampan sedang duduk membaca koran di salah satu sudut ruangan. Matanya memang menatap koran didepannya, tapi siapa tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya? Dia bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seolah koran di depannya adalah sebuah komik komedi.

Owowow, ternyata dia sedang mengingat memorinya tadi malam, dimana ia melewati malam terindah bersama pasangan sehidup-semati nya, Kim Heechul. Namun gelar pasangan sehidup-semati itu sering beberapa kali hampir rusak karena kecerobohannya di masa lalu. Dan kini, ia datang untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Hangeng? Han Geng-ssi?" seorang lelaki paruh baya membuyarkan serangkaian memori indah di otaknya, membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"Ah, sonsaengnim? Kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku saja," namja itu –Hankyung—tersenyum simpul. Ia melipat korannya dan berdiri seraya membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, emangnya kau sedang membayangkan apa, Hankyung?"

Yang ditanya pun menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, itu, bukan apa-apa kok sonsaengnim."

Sonsaengnim itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh ya, soal itu, mari kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja Hankyung."

Hankyung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang sonsaengnim ke ruangannya. Hankyung menutup pintunya rapat, dan duduk di hadapan sonsaengnim yang telah lebih dahulu duduk di meja kerjanya. Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar, bertanya kabar masing-masing, keadaan pada agensi, dan berbagai macam hal tak penting lainnya.

Sementara diluar ruangan itu, terdapat 12 namja bermacam variasi berusaha mendengarkan percakapan yang berada di balik pintu. Tidak dihiraukannya orang yang lalu lalang sambil menatap mereka aneh.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin yang bersama sonsaengnim itu Hankyung hyung?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Dan tadi aku mendengar sonsaengnim menyebutkan 'soal itu' pada Hankyung hyung. Tapi aku tak tahu apa maksud sonsaengnim itu."

"Apa yang terjadi ya? Kenapa Hankyung hyung bertemu dengan sonsaengnim?"

"Molla~ diam dan dengarkan."

Di dalam, sonsaengnim mulai menyinggung 'soal itu'.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Sangat yakin sonsaengnim."

"Bukankah sekarang kau sangat sukses? Bahkan kau lebih terkenal dan bebas dibandingkan dulu saat masih bersama mereka."

"Ya, tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku hanya merayakan kesuksesanku seorang diri, dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bukankah mereka sekarang juga sama suksesnya sepertiku? Dan aku bisa berbagi kesuksesan bersama mereka juga, walaupun tidak secara individu, tapi aku bahagia sonsaengnim."

Sonsaengnim terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Hankyung.

"Sonsaengnim, kau ingat perjanjian kita dahulu, kan? SMent mengeluarkanku dari Super Junior demi popularitas, supaya Super Junior lebih dikenal dengan adanya member yang memberontak, dan member itu adalah aku yang satu-satunya berasal dari negeri lain. Sonsaengnim juga menyuruhku merahasiakan hal itu, bahkan dari member Super Junior sekalipun, dan membuat alasan bahwa aku sudah tidak betah berada di SMent ..."

"… dan menuntut SMent, dengan persyaratan bahwa SMent diam-diam juga akan membantumu untuk mencari agensi baru yang dapat menjaminmu menjadi sukses. Ya, aku ingat itu Hankyung," sambung sonsaengnim.

"Dan sonsaengnim berjanji aku boleh kembali dalam waktu 3 tahun jika aku mau. Bahkan sekarang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, aku sudah sukses dan bisa membantu Super Junior untuk mendongkrak kesuksesan yang lebih daripada saat ini. Aku sangat bodoh dan menyesal sudah mengikuti perjanjian konyol itu dan meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuanganku. Kini aku meminta untuk kembali bersama mereka. Itu sesuai perjanjian, kan?" tanya Hankyung tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

Sonsaengnim menatap mata Hankyung yang menyiratkan sebuah kepastian.

Sementara diluar, 12 namja yang sedari tadi menguping itu mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Rasa bersalah muncul di hati mereka masing-masing, terutama Kyuhyun. Walaupun sikap kasarnya di masa lalu dikarenakan rasa sayang dan tak ingin kehilangan salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu, tetap saja ia merasa tak enak hati karena sudah menuduh hyung nya macam-macam.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Heechul. Di satu sisi, ia merutuki Hankyung habis-habisan karena mau begitu saja mengikuti perjanjian bodoh itu dan mengabaikan mereka semua. Namun di sisi lainnya, ia bersyukur karena kejadian itu, ia dan Hankyung bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah berhasil menguasai perasaan masing-masing, mereka kembali mendekatkan diri mereka ke pintu ruangan itu. Dan seketika terlonjak bahagia mengetahui bahwa selangkah lagi impian akan menjadi kenyataan.

Didalam, sonsaengnim tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang dan selamat bergabung kembali, Han Geng-ssi."

Hankyung tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. Namun sebelum Hankyung sempat membalas uluran tangan sonsaengnim, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan 12 namja yang sedari tadi menguping diluar.

"Mwo? K-kalian?"

Mereka langsung menyerbu Hankyung dan memeluknya bersama, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Hankyung berkaca-kaca, dan balas memeluk ke 12 namja yang merupakan sahabat dan saudara seperjuangannya ini.

"Kami sayang kau, Hankyung (hyung)!" koor mereka serentak dan menimbulkan kehebohan di ruangan itu. Sonsaengnim yang melihat mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga sayang kalian semua teman teman, dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi apapun yang terjadi."

Mereka tersenyum bahagia, dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Mereka mengumpulkan sebelah tangannya masing-masing ke tengah lingkaran, dan melemparkannya ke atas seraya berteriak,

"URINEUN SYUPEO JUNIEOOOO!"

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

Yosh! Setelah berbulan-bulan ff ini mendekam di note hp, akhirnya author bisa mempublikasikannya, seneng banget akhirnya ada ff yang berhasil author tamatin :')

Semua tak lepas dari dukungan reader dan reviewer semuanya, jeongmal gomawoo *cium reader satu satu(?)

Maaf kalau alur nggak jelas, cerita nggak sesuai harapan, keterlambatan update, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya, maklum masih newbie *bow*

.

**YuniNie :: **udah happy belum endingnya? semoga memuaskan ya, gomawo dukungannya :')

**hani :: **ya, HanChul memang real! yah, mudah mudahan saja Hankyung bisa kembali dengan selamat(?) ke Super Junior :') gomawo dukungannya, semoga memuaskan :')

**couplesujuforever :: **selamat datang :D hiks author bayanginnya juga jadi nangis sendiri T^T ini udah author tamatin, semoga ceritanya memuaskan ya, gomawo dukungannya :')

**heemaleslogin(?) :: **heh kamu! saya kira siapa coba -,- yah, masih mending daripada ff anda yang tak dilanjutkan sama sekali *geleng geleng* gomawo ne :3

.

dan beberapa reviewer lainnya yang tak bisa author balas satu satu, author mengucap jeongmal jeongmal gomawo atas partisipasinya *bow* author sedang dalam pembuatan ff baru, mudah mudahan lancar ya :') cast? Always HanChul :') publish nggak yaa? liat mood author nanti deh *slapped*

dan buat sumber inspirasi author juga, seseorang nun jauh disana namun dekat di hati *eaaa* , seorang penulis dengan ff yang selalu menggantung -,- jeongmal gomawo, happy 5th monthsary :3

last, review? gomawo ~

**- THE REAL OF HANCHUL! **-


End file.
